Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa (simply known as Narissa) is the main antagonist of Disney's 2007 fantasy film Enchanted. She was voiced/potrayed by Susan Sarandon, who also played Coco LaBouche in Nickelodeon's Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, and the Fishtionary in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series. Biography Queen Narissa is a combination of several Disney villains, notably the Evil Queen and Maleficent - she was the reigning Queen of Andalasia, a fantasy world based on the traditional animated movies of Disney: she does not want her stepson Prince Edward to marry Giselle, because it would cause her to lose her place on the throne and plots to get rid of her by sending to a place where there are no happily ever afters: modern day New York City. Narissa achieves this by disguising herself as an old hag and throws Giselle into a magic well - which transports her to the real world, however when Prince Edward goes after Giselle, Narissa has her henchman, Nathaniel go after them but grows increasingly angry at his failings. Eventually, Narissa decides to enter the real world herself and deal with things, since Nathaniel seems incapable of doing so (in truth Nathaniel was starting to doubt his own purpose and would ultimately redeem himself). Narissa manages to trick Giselle into eating a poisoned apple (once again taking the form of a hag) during a ball before revealing herself to the crowds, she mocks Prince Edward and Robert by saying that Giselle shall die by midnight without "true love's kiss" - Edward tries to do so but fails, however Robert agrees to do so and Giselle awakens - Narissa grows angry at this and transforms herself into a monstrous dragon with the intent of killing everyone, starting by Giselle, but Robert valiantly stands between Narissa and Giselle to protect her. Narissa kidnaps Robert before bursting out of the Woolworth Building and climbing to the top in a scene reminescent of King Kong, and Bill Sikes , from Oliver Twist (as well as Sleeping Beauty). Giselle gives chase and after a brief confrontation, Narissa loses her grip (due to Pip the chipmunk standing on one of her horns with his extra weight) and fails to complete her shapeshifting spell, which engulfs her on a sickly, green glowing fire, and she falls down to the street where she is destroyed in a shining explosion, all that is left of her are viscous, glowing remains. Personality Queen Narissa was given the best and worst traits of the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent. She is cruel, violent, beautiful, vindictive, egotistical, manipulative, acrimonious, diabolical, resentful, cunning, powerful, loathsome, ruthless, and full of black magic. Powers and Abilities Queen Narissa is very knowledgeable in different areas of black magic, such as but not limited to: Shape-shifting which she can do by saying the phrase "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!", electrokinesis, water communication (which she not only can do through water but other forms of liquids such as soup and alcohol). She also has the power to see where anyone is in the world (Andalasia and the real world) by casting a spell "Reperio lemma miha!" on a New York water display. She is also capable of preparing different magical spells as she makes poisoned apples. Quotes Gallery Images Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|Narissa's evil grin. Narissa Old Hag animated.png|Narissa disguised as a hag Narissa 13.PNG Narissa 2.jpeg|Narissa's live-action form Narissa Old Hag.png|Narissa as a hag offers the poisoned apple to Giselle. Queen Narissa preparing to turn herself into a dragon.png|Narissa preparing to transform herself into a dragon Narissa in dragon form.jpg|Narissa's dragon form Narissa grasping Robert.png|"(Robert Phillip: You're crazy!) No. Spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy." Giselle vs Narissa.png|Giselle vs. Narissa Queen Narissa's evil laugh.png|Narissa's evil laugh. Narissa losing her balance.png|Narissa losing her balance. Narissa falling to her doom.png|Narissa falling to her doom to the street below. Videos Enchanted (2007) - Final Battle Trivia *Narissa is based off the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, undergoing similar transformations to both. *She is very similar to Maleficent from Disney's 16th full-length animated feature film Sleeping Beauty. **Both have tried to kill princesses, both are sorceresses, both turned into dragons at the end, and both have died of falling. *Queen Narissa is the only Disney villain to date to have a step-son (Prince Edward). *In her dragon form, despite having wings, she is unable to fly, as her wings are too small. Navigation Category:Female Category:Usurper Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Dragons Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Paranoid Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Giant Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elitist Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials